


Shards of Stars

by LoudCircusMusic



Category: The Bifrost Incident - The Mechanisms (Album), The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Post-The Bifrost Incident, The Mechanisms-Typical Violence, The Void, also a little bit of alice, cosmic horror, so was ragnarok i and ii, yes red signal was a lot of the inspiration here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29769657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoudCircusMusic/pseuds/LoudCircusMusic
Summary: After Inspector Lyfrassir Edda leaves Yggdrasil, the Void, as we know, comes to crash the party and plunge the universe into chaos. Maya, (let's say she's about 18 because I didn't plan this out really) is witness to it all, as she watches her town crumble in an avalanche of absolute chaos. I promise it's less sad than I'm making it seem :)
Kudos: 4





	Shards of Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Ever wonder what it was like for a resident of one of the planets affected by the void's arrival? Yeah me too, so here we are! Tbh I also just wanted an excuse to write some really vivid scenes; I haven't just...sat down and written anything in a long time and put absolutely no limits on my imagination, so this one is...intense to say the least. It's months worth of pent up frustration and creative ideas that have nowhere to go, so I went ALL OUT, and I hope you enjoy! (also I skipped around while writing it so if something is chronologically off, that's why)
> 
> CW - slight gore, extinction events

Amaia, or as she was known in town, just ‘Maya’, was always a good kid, even if she did seem unapproachable and kept to herself most of the time. An only child with a love for history and science, an active imagination, and a lot of time on her hands that she spent creating and reveling in the imaginary realms to keep herself occupied, it really wasn’t a surprise to her when the sky began to fall.

When it began, Maya was sitting on the top floor of a chapel -- a rickety old building where every creak was amplified ten times over and her every movement seemed as though it were being projected over loudspeakers -- and stared in awe at the horrible wonder happening outside of the windows, mere inches out of reach.

The first thing she noticed were the golden eyes that shone down from above, gazing at the world with a malice unseen by any for many centuries, least of all from a member of mankind (perhaps with the exception of Nero who...nevermind). Those eyes held no trace of pity, remorse, or anything vaguely recognizable as a conscious, but whoever, _what_ ever they belonged to, knew their next move with a keen precision nonetheless.

As she took note of this, a great toothy grin, black as the Pit but still shining like a pendulum, with all the lustre of a thousand suns, made an appearance. As the being’s maw opened it became a chasm, it’s teeth seeming to deliberately tear time and space apart into ragged chunks. And perhaps it did, because it was from the sky itself -- not the stars, not the clouds smattered here and there on its edges -- that cosmic hellfire began to rain, devouring everything it touched in a twinkling snarl.

Looking down to the grounds just outside the building, she saw one man turn his head around so fast to steal a glance at the approaching horrors in the sky that his neck broke, and he fell instantly upon the grass, a moment later swallowed up by an undulating, sickly rainbow that in mere seconds spat him out as an unrecognizable shape.

 _Like a wimpy supernova with anger issues,_ Maya thought, turning her gaze from the not-yet-shattered earth back onto the corrupted heavens above.

It was then that shards of stars began to fall, as more eyes and teeth and claws and nails joined those already in the sky, which held semblance of itself no longer and gave up its own existence effortlessly, turning into a roiling nuclear chaos that wept venom and spoke potent, savage thoughts into being.

And then Maya heard it. A literally earth-rending scream, a wail of unimaginable resonance, a song that came directly from the void and shook the ground, toppling surrounding buildings and filling her up with something like dread. No. No, it wasn’t dread. Far from it; this was...it...it was… a bizarre sense of...pride, of triumph, of unwarranted smugness that was elating and terrifying and agonizing and so much more. What she was to be proud of she had no idea, but she felt her bones almost shatter under the weight of her hallucinatory victory. And sat alone, on the dusty floor of that chapel soon to be damned, Amaia witnessed the end of a million universes and the beginning of her own.


End file.
